Happy Birthday, Misa
by DyinggFlower
Summary: It's Misa's birthday, but Light's main priority is always work. She's put last again, and left at home all by herself...until L comes to see her. Lemon/Oneshot. LxMisa


**My first Death Note work. If you enjoy strong sexual detail and LxMisa, you will enjoy this very much. If it gets you off, I did my job. ;) Reviews are appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, Misa, Light, or L/Ryuuzaki. ****  
**_______________________________________________________________________________________

"Why are you so mean to me, Light?!"  
Misa yelled, punching her boyfriend's chest.

"You just don't understand. I'm very busy with business."  
Light backed away from her, rolling his eyes when he heard her sob.

"Oh yeah! BUSINESS is SO much more important than spending time with your GIRLFRIEND on her BIRTHDAY!"  
The petite blonde yelled as tears rushed down her cheeks.

Light sighed in annoyance, putting his trench coat on while leaving the house. Misa tugged on his arm, but he pulled away. That was it. He left. She looked out her front window and saw his car pull away. The young blonde stood there with silent tears rushing from her eyes. Her own boyfriend put work before making her happy on her 21st birthday. She found it unfair that he always thought of work before her. It was as though he didn't care for her anymore, and over a month has passed since they had sex. None of the fighting ever payed off.

Misa threw the empty coat rack on the floor, heading into her kitchen to drink some expensive wine that was in her cabinet. Back at office, L watched an irritated Light rummage through his paperwork. The dark haired man hunched over as he usually did, biting the tip of his thumb.

"Did something happen, Light?"  
He asked.

"Just another waste of time with a spoiled brat."  
Light stated plainly.

L had already known what had been going on. This wasn't the first time his co-worker came to work the way he did. He felt bad for Misa, being stuck with someone so disrespectful. The last time she was at the office, he remembered her crying to Light about a promise he had broken. She kept yelling at how he didnt even care about her feelings, and all Light did was push her out of his office, no matter how loud she cried for him to open the door. It disgusted L. He wondered what Misa was doing at the moment, and all he pictured was her crying over Light. His dark eyes glanced over at the calender on the wall. "December 26th" was circled with a tiny red heart drawn in the date's box. Misa must have drew it to remind Light of her birthday.

"How is Misa?"  
L asked the brunette.

"Hmphf. Women are difficult, Ryuuzaki. "  
Light replied with a scowl.

"So I see.."  
L answered back, getting up from his seat.

"I'm taking the night off. I remember I had something planned.. Update me if anything."  
L told Light as he walked out of the room.

Light nodded, focusing on his laptop and whatever else he could do to have an excuse to stay at work. L went into his car, telling the driver to stop at the nearest bakery. When the car stopped in front of a large, bright lighted shoppe, the driver opened the car door for L.

He walked out of the car, walking into the bakery. His dark eyes lit up when he saw how big the bakery was. On one side was a candy shoppe with every candy assortment known. On the other was an immense bakery, filling the whole place with the scent of cinnamon rolls. L walked up to the counter, hunched over as his dark eyes looked around with joy and amazement. The clerk had asked him what he wanted, staring at how strange L seemed. his big dark eyes looked down for a moment as he remembered all of the times Misa told Light to buy her chocolate dessert pocky whenever she was at the office. "She likes dark chocolate" He said outloud, looking up at the clerk. He showed him a row of different dark chocolate cakes through the glass shelving.

There were so many to choose from, but he made sure he got the best one for Misa. The last cake at the end of the row appealed most to the dark haired man. He slouched over, getting a closer look at the cake as his hands pressed against the glass. The cake was double layered wedding style form, topped with strawberries perfectly aligned around its circular shape. The strawberries were were caramel covered, with caramel icing framed around each side.

"I'll take that one."  
L stated.

Meanwhile, Misa was in her kitchen, smiling and chugging at her wine. She wore a satin red mini dress, and her golden locks rested down on the top of her breasts. She had a few candles lit, and her lights in her house were off. She stared at the empty seat across from her.

"What's that, Light? You think I look beautiful tonight? Oh stop it!"  
She giggled, chugging another swig from her large wine bottle.

"This is the best birthday ever!!"  
She said overly enthusiastically with a weak smile that soon ceased.

The young woman rested her head on the table, tapping her ebony painted nails against it in a random rthym. She heard a few knocks at her door, which disturbed her lonely silence.

"Ugh~ Misa Misa is coming.."  
She yelled, dragging herself to the door.

She answered the door, seeing none other than a slouched L, holding to a big white box. Her once sad light brown eyes filled with curiousity. Her petite rouge lips formed a smile.

"What brings you to see Misa Misa, Ryuuzaki-kun?"  
She asked with a giggle, eyeing him with exaggerated suspision.

"May I come in?"  
L asked.

The well dressed blonde smiled, letting him in. L looked around with silent curiousity from the house being so dark, but the candle lights in the kitchen caught his attention. He placed the box on the dining table and Misa flicked the living room lights on. L's dark eyes locked onto Misa, feasting on the sight of her curvacious frame wearing such a sexy dress. Misa ran over to the box on the table, giggling with curiousity. L smiled when he saw her open it, and the look on her face was just wonderful. Misa's eyes filled with sudden tears, speechless at the beautiful cake.

"I noticed today's date on the calender was circled,  
so in my spare time I purchased a cake for you."  
L said to her.

He was caught off gaurd when the blonde hugged him, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
She cried, and held to her waist securely. His lips parted slightly when she hugged him tighter.  
Misa broke hold from him for a moment, gazing into his eyes.

"You didn't have to do this.."  
She whispered slowly.

L looked down at the woman with a serious face.  
He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, returning her sultry gaze.

"I wanted to. What is a birthday without a cake?"  
He replied.

"..Is it that obvious to know I didn't have one?"  
Misa said to him with quivering lips, looking down with a weak smile.

L's large hands held to her waist again, and his dark eyes were filled with feeling for the woman. With one hand he reached to her face to wipe away her tears before holding up her chin with his long thumb and index finger. Misa blushed deeply, looking up into his eyes.

"It was a good guess...considering how he treats you.."  
L responded.

"He left me alone on my birthday, Ryuuzaki-kun.."  
Misa spoke in a swallowed voice, and her tears rushed down her face again.

It pained L to see her cry, and at the same time it angered him. Misa should be treated as a princess. Loved and cherished always, not disrespected and ignored. He cupped the side of her face with his large palm, holding her face up to look at his. Without a word he possessed her petite lips with his own, and she melted into him. She held the sides of his neck and he pulled her by her waist to press her against him. She broke from the kiss, looking into his big dark eyes with so much want.

"Take me to the dining table..and don't stop."  
She said to him.

The pale, dark haired man did as she commanded, lifting her off of her feet to carry her to the long dining table. He placed her on it, and without missing a kissing beat, he unzipped her dress as she wrapped her legs around his waist. A series of groans escaped her petite rouge lips when L planted a trail of warm kisses from her neck down to her shoulder, gently slipping her dress past her legs. She pulled off his white baggy shirt in that instant, and he unzipped his jeans, letting them fall to the floor. Misa beckoned him on the table with a gentle stroke of his neck, and he did just that. His talented fingers unhooked her lacy bra and removed her panties with ease. They kissed again. Tongues met, massaging against each other in warm, circular, motions.

Right when L pressed his erection between her smooth legs, Misa broke from the kiss, catching her breath when her attention locked onto the untouched cake. Her eyes gazed up at his as she smiled innocently.

"Go get my birthday cake, Ryuuzaki-sama.."  
She said with a giggle, pushing her pelvis to graze his throbbing erection.

L knew what she meant, and he loved the idea. He crawled over to the open box, sliding it to Misa. She took the knife that was already in the box, slicing a large piece of cake, placing it between her full breasts. L came back to her, and he drooled at the sight. Her steamy gaze told him what she wanted, and he knew it would be a mutual satisfaction. His large hands pressed against the cake, grabbing a chunk to rub the rich chocolate against her breasts. Her head tilted back as she emitted a deep groan when she felt his fingertips massaged her erect frosting-covered nipples. He leaned in to devour her sweet breasts, alternating from the left nipple to the other.

"Ohh, Ryuuzaki-sama.."  
Misa moaned.

L stopped when both of her breasts were licked clean of dark chocolate, and he made sure both nipples were fully erect. They continued to fondle eachother all while eating the cake. L gripped to her full hips as his throbbing erection begged to be satisfied. He looked down at Misa with a passionate gaze.

"May I make passionate love to you, Misa?"  
L asked her.

"Take me now, Ryuuzaki-sama.."  
She groaned.

And with that, he removed his boxers in no time, wrapping her legs around his waist as he would thrust his entire length into her. Over and over again his thrusts picked up their pace, meeting her moist insides while her internal walls tightened around his length. Her full breasts bounced each time. He grunted and she groaned. She begged for more and he gave it to her. He met her pleads even harder, even faster, and even deeper. His cock pounded into her thoroughly, and she screamed his name. His skin began to stretch and she started to leak aroused fluids. His hands explored up her beautiful body, gripping each and every curve, massaging both of her soft silky breasts. Her eyes closed and soft moans continously escaped her petite rouge lips.

"Yes!. Uhn, Ooh, Ryuuzaki.."  
Was all Misa could speak during each and every thust.

The entire table rocked and shook, and the wine, glasses, and box of cake eventually fell bodies started to sweat as they continuosly rubbed against eachother. After a while they climaxed together, never forgetting the time they had spent. Misa finally realized how love should feel, and L has proved it to her.

As the two made love in the bedroom afterwards, Misa's cellphone screen flashed.  
The letters on the screen read "New Text Message":

**from: Light 07:52 pm.**  
"I'll be working late tonight and won't be home until tomorrow.  
Don't wait up for me."

Light at least thought he should leave her a message explaining his absence, avoiding hearing her whiny little mouth. He had better things to do, and better people to see....

**I just may write a sequel to this from Light's P.O.V. Would you like that? ;] Once again, reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
